This invention relates to electrical connector apparatus and more particularly electrical adapter devices used in the telephone industry. The devices of this invention are particularly useful for electrically connecting a telephone industry 66-type block to a modular plug.
In accordance with present telecommunication industry practices, a telephone network is divided into a telephone company side and a telephone customer side. The division between the two sides of the network is referred to as the demarcation point. It is there that the responsibility for installation and maintenance of telephone company and customer equipment is divided. The demarcation point typically comprises a multiple wire, plug-type terminal or interface. Two examples of such an interface are the 66M and 66B blocks.
A 66 block is a type of electrical terminal device used in the telephone industry. This terminal device is typically installed at the demarcation point of a building by the telephone provider. The adapter of this invention permits a user to access or connect modular connector telephone equipment to a 66-type block, whether of the 66M or 66B configuration.
The 66 block is connected to and terminates the telephone company's line or lines in or at the customer's premises. This typically occurs at either the entrance cable leading into the premises or at the end of a riser cable extending to an upper floor from the entrance cable in the case of a multiple story building. The 66 block provides quick and easy connections for customer supplied single line or multiple line network equipment depending upon the customer's particular needs or requirements.
The typical 66-type block or interface has a plurality of elongated electrical contacts arranged side-by-side in horizontal rows of four (4) or six (6) and vertical columns of fifty (50). The spacing among contacts in the vertical columns of the 66 B-type block is slightly greater than that of the 66 M-Type block. The electrical contacts are typically comprised of a pair of split, scissor-like prongs that are expansible to receive the terminals of premises interconnect wiring. The contacts are contained in a nonconductive housing and exposed at their ends for hook-up or contact with the premises interconnect wiring and with an adapter or the terminals of other telecommunications equipment. The exposed contact ends have a generally rectangular configuration with horizontally oriented portions or bodies.
Telephone networks, under current industry practice have extensive, complex and variable interface and interconnect wiring installations. These complex installations make cable identification and trouble isolation a difficult and time consuming task for repair and installation technicians. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which simplifies the connection of test or other telephone equipment. This need is further due to the development of equipment utilizing modular connectors comprising male-type plugs and female-type jacks. In the past, connector devices have been used or proposed to adapt demarcation point and other connections with modular plugs or jacks. However, these devices have generally been complex, expensive, unreliable, bulky, and difficult to use, and have been unsuited for use with 66-type blocks.
The 66 Block Adapter of the present invention provides an adapter which overcomes the shortcomings, problems and disadvantages of the prior art devices. The invention provides a compact, durable, and reliable adapter which is simple and easy to use. The 66 Block Adapter is usable on temporary or permanent telephone installations. The device is usable to provide connections to both 66M and 66B type blocks, and to either 1, 2, 3 or 4 pair modular plugs. It is usable for troubleshooting and installation purposes, and provides a means of establishing temporary cross connects, half-taps for cut over purposes, and for conversions to modular patch panels.